Roommate Universe
by haruka-usagi-forever
Summary: Exactly as it sounds. A bunch of silly Roommate AU one-shots based on different characters mentioned in the beginning of each chapters! Rated just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rei and Usagi**

Usagi hummed along a tune as she fumbled with the apartment key. She opened the door with at least three bags worth of stuff from a super cute boutique that just opened across her college campus. Along with a box full of sweets and cakes. The lights were off when she went in, it _was_ 9 o'clock pm already, so she didn't bother opening the light. She dropped the cakes in the fridge, sweets on the kitchen counters where they belonged and dropped the rest of the bags in her room.

She let her hair down and changed into her nightgown. She headed toward the shared bathroom with her childhood friend, Rei Hino, who's now her roommate. The door was closed, but wasn't locked. Rei left the door closed all the time. It was usually when they had opened the air conditioning during the day or the time Usagi wasn't home. Which made sense, at least to Usagi anyways, since it is the middle of June and college is still at least 2 weeks to go.

So Usagi opened the door without knocking. She closed the door quietly behind her and froze. She now could hear something she couldn't before, the sounds of two people _kissing_. Her eyes searched for the makers of the sounds in the dark and found two people in the shower stall, fully dressed, not wet or anything, but in the shower stall, completely unaware of Usagi.

"REI-CHAN!" Usagi practically screeched. The fumbled with the doorknob behind her. One of the figures in the shower stall, probably Rei, froze and gently pushed the other figure away from them ever so slightly.

"Aah! Odango-atama!" Rei shouted, her eyes wide. Usagi's eyes locked with a pair of cold, blue eyes before she managed to open the door and shut it behind her.

 **(Important, please read)** **Note: Rei wasn't kissing Mamoru. He's not the only one with blue eyes in the show! Now, think who you want for the person Rei was kissing, but I forgot to mention, that in this AU, Usagi and Mamoru aren't in a relationship unless mentioned or stated in the story in some way! Although some will be straight up : Usagi and Mamoru are dating in this one-shot. Some might not be!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Those of you from Trails of a Leader, thank you for your support! Or 1942 the story of survival: the harsh truth, don't worry. I'm not abandoning the fic, i just want to start something that I can write, kinda like One and Only, when I need to take a break from my other projects (unpublished ones including). The movie dvd in this one-shot is actually a hint about an follow-up fanfic currently work in progress ;).

 **Chapter 2** **: Usagi and Ami**

"C'monnnnnn, Ami-chan! It's just one movie!" Usagi said, holding a movie dvd in her hand. The dvd had the title of _Love, Always_ . Ami sighed.

"I can't! There's a test tomorrow on english history! You know how important this test is to my grade!"Ami replied. Usagi pouted.

"Fine. I'm calling _him_ over to watch with me then." Usagi said, side glancing at Ami while she pulled up a contact on her phone of a boy their age.

"No! Usagi-chan! Don't!" Ami shouted nervously. She tried her best to grab the phone out of the blonde girl's hands, but Usagi's grip was strong.

"Haha. Ami-chan I'm just joking! Two hours, ok? At 12 o'clock pm, I'm going to play the movie, and if you don't show up, I'll call _Zachary_!" Usagi said teasingly. Ami sighed and palm-slapped her face. She should've locked her room door this morning. She should've known her blonde roommate wouldn't have let her get away from studying on a Sunday.

 _Zachary..._

Now Zachary, was another story. He was a exchange student from America with long blonde hair and green eyes. He studied almost the same thing Ami did in this college. If Usagi saw the moment they had met, she probably would've even said love was in the air! Then, either Ami or Zachary would've corrected her by saying what was _really_ in the air. Ami knew, since they study their science topics in the same class.

Oh boy, Ami mentally scolded herself, is she becoming a stalker or something? It must've been from hanging out with Usagi and Minako too much...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **Usagi and Mamoru wasn't in a relationship in the last two chapters. So the first one wasn't a betrayal fic thingy.**

 **Chapter 3: Makoto and** **Haruka**

"Yeah, nothing says 'I love you' more than a bouquet that'll die in two days..." Haruka muttered underneath her breath. Her brunette roommate poked her head into the living room from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Makoto, her roommate for the semester asked. Haruka shook her head, staring at the vase on the coffee table in front of her. The vase was filled with red roses. _Was_ is the keyword here.

Two days ago, Makoto's childhood friend came by and confessed his love to Makoto. That sent Makoto over cloud 9. Haruka rolled her eyes inwardly at the memory. Always so cheesy, especially when her over-bubbly friend, Minako comes over.

And now, 48 hours later, the roses decayed, but Haruka didn't want to throw them out without telling Makoto. But Makoto was in such a good mood!

"Ugh..." Haruka groaned. Resolved, she grabbed the dead roses and threw them in the trash can in the kitchen.

"Hey! What was that for?" Makoto asked. Haruka could feel Makoto's death glare, burning a hole through Haruka's cardigan.

Haruka pretended not to hear her and plopped down on the couch again, whistling an unknown tune. A song came on the channel the tv was in, oddly it matched the whistle. But Haruka didn't pay much attention to it. Not until a beautiful voice sang the exact same song.

" _Gomen ne sunao janakute, yume no naka nara ieru_... _ima sugu aitaiyou--"_ The voice stopped, the doorbell rang.

"Kino-san! I'm here for the art project!" He same person shouted. Haruka felt her heart thumping louder than thunder as Makoto opened the door, revealing a woman with turquoise hair.

"Kaioh-san! You're early!"

 **I know that was a short one, I'm sorry, but feel free to request certain situations with a certain pair! As long as it is somewhat appropriate for everyone, I'll try my best to furfill the requests!**

 **Not all the chapters are going to be romantic tho, somethings it's just a scene from a everyday life thing, or a scene from a celebration or before a celebration, kinda like this one.**


End file.
